trollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wormhole/Ear Worm
Wormhole/Ear Worm is the first episode of the fifth season in the Trolls: The Beat Goes On! series. It premiered on January 18, 2019. Synopsis Wormhole The Snack Pack travel through a vortex where different wormholes go to different parallel dimensions. Ear Worm DJ Suki introduces a new catchy song to make chores fun. The song turns out to be so catchy it hinders the Snack Pack’s day to day function. Plot Wormhole The episode is a continuation of Branch Bum, and picks up with the group of Trolls consisting of Poppy, Branch, Cooper, DJ Suki and Smidge going back through the wormhole. They land in the worm hole and end up going straight through another. Poppy is celebrating but walks straight into a tiny Pod. She soon finds out that this is the pod of King Gristle and Bridget, who are tiny. Branch realises their in a dimension where Trolls and Bergens have swapped places. They go back through the portal, they start falling through another portal and Smidge gives the alert for a volcano, Poppy saves the group and they are sent back out. They end up in the main hub of a lot of wormholes. Poppy asks Branch to explain things in a way that doesn't bore them. Eventually he does so and explains each portal is like a slide that leads to a different dimension with reality slightly different to their own. The next portal is a world filled with Cloud Guys. Branch pulls them out. The then enter a world filled with clones of Branch. The next is a world with a Giant Mr. Dinkles in it that yells at them. Poppy and Branch peer into another world where they meet another "Poppy and Branch" but the physical traits of this world Poppy and Branch are mixed up. This freaks them out and they go back through. Another Portal takes them to a world centered on the North Troll followed by an upside down world. The next is a world where they are just abstract shapes, then hand puppets and a world filled with the old 1980s Troll Dolls of which they are based upon. The next is a world with the characters from Trolly Tales 2 in it. Finally they arrive in a world where King Peppy greets them saying he is finally happy his daughter Poppy is home. This makes her feel she is home at last - until King Peppy doesn't know what a hug is. Poppy decides to rest in the main wormhole hub for a bit. Poppy is sad and misses home, Branch reassures her they will find home. As she feels reassured by Branch suddenly they hear noises from the other wormholes. The wormholes are becoming unstable and the portals are closing. Branch states if the portals close they'll be stuck there forever. The Trolls decide to split up and meet back at the next hug time. Some time later, DJ leaves a portal covered in crabs, Branch is covered in leaves and Smidge, slime. They don't want to talk about their experiences. Cooper states he found the worst wormhole portal yet and that led to a strange world just like theirs except their not in it. He then tries to hide the fact he didn't realize it and hopes they wouldn't figure it out. Hug Time hits and they realise Poppy is not back. They go through her portal to look for her and find themselves in a scrapbook world. The world is complete with pop-up tabs that change things like the environment. Cooper plays with tabs that change the weather and upon hearing Cooper Poppy calls to them. She got trapped in the world when something surprised her that caused her to fall apart. She is put back together again and the surprise was that this scrapbook world belonged to Keith. Keith begins to stamp the page with a rainbow stamp madly and they run back to the portal. Back in the main hub, Branch tells Cooper to tell them which portal leads home. The portal begins to close but Poppy grabs it and pulls it open. Once again Poppy finds her dad and they are greeted home. This time he hugs her. The Trolls all cheer and hug and over Troll Village a rainbow forms. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *Smidge *DJ Suki *Cooper *King Peppy *Keith *Guy Diamond Bergens *King Gristle Jr. *Bridget *Groth Other *Mr. Dinkles *Cloud Guy Episode Ranking How good was "Wormhole"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Ear Worm Poppy cheers in Confetti-Fest and the Trolls celebrate all things confetti, getting it everywhere. The Trolls play with the confetti and Smidge proclaims it is pure fun with no draw backs. She soon eats her words as its clean up time and the whole village has to now clean up the confetti. Cooper, DJ Suki, Smidge and Guy Diamond are down about how long this will take. Poppy tells them to cheer up and make it fun. They try and make a obstacle course they have to run through but it results in very little confetti cleaning. After 4 hours of setting up the game, they've cleaned one piece. DJ Suki then realizes the solution - music. She plays a mix tape she made and the catchy song puts them in the mode, soon they have the confetti cleared. Now they're finished, they decide to continue to listen to the song while they do things. By the end of the day their all exhausted from partying and listening to the song all day. They go to bed. Within moments of them all trying to sleep, they find out they can still hear the song. The song is now stuck in their heads. They go an entire night without sleep as they can't get the song out of their heads. Throughout the day as they go their business, they discover that everyone talking to them sounds like their singing the song. Finally hearing them freak out Poppy asks if everything is okay. Poppy listens to the song, but when she wants to hear it again, the Trolls tell her not to or she'll be like them. They take them to Dr. Moonbloom who tells them their done for. Poppy then tries home remedies but mixes up the fear one for hiccups. She tries negative reinforcement and forces them to eat a onion cupcake every time they hear the song. This also doesn't work. The group is about to give up when Poppy sings a song to cheer them up. This new song cancels out the old one and they hear silence again. Poppy is relieved she helped her friends - then starts to hear her own song and realizes her song is stuck in her head. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Smidge *DJ Suki *Cooper *Guy Diamond *Gemma Fur *Megs Gumdrop *Creek *Rufus *Dr. Moonbloom *Harper Other *Mr. Dinkles Episode Ranking How good was "Ear Worm"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes With Continuations